


诀别

by Aurora_pfy



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 战争背景, 架空世界
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_pfy/pseuds/Aurora_pfy
Summary: 没说出口的爱会永远沉默于是谎言说了一次就一辈子
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 5





	诀别

“哈......嗯啊......你轻一点......”沙哑的呻吟声难以抑制地传出，小小的房间内满是令人脸红心跳的声音，山治伸手向后抓住男人握在他腰上的手臂请求着。可是男人明显不想给他缓冲的时间，他挺动腰臀，大力抽送起来。  
突如其来的顶弄让山治直想骂娘，许久未经历性爱的后穴狭小干涩，但该死的肌肉块向来没什么情调，只会把人压在床上扒了裤子一顿猛肏。但他有些时候挺喜欢这份粗暴，没有腻腻歪歪的拖泥带水，让两个一米八的大男人少去许多不必要的矫情，这很好，毕竟要他跟男人做爱已经是件不可思议的事，如果还要带上温存那一套，那恐怕只会要了他的命。  
经过几次磨合，后方的穴口似乎已经记住了男人阴茎的形状，它可耻又谀媚地变软了，讨好般地吸裹即将离去的阴茎，甚至分泌出滑腻的肠液让交合的过程发出令人羞耻的水声。  
然而这些可耻又下作的行为是不经过大脑控制的，雄性本能就是这么卑鄙，身体的愉悦与大脑的想法未必一致，山治不自觉地红了脸，当然，他现在有没有红脸已然是看不出的了——汗水顺着他直挺的鼻梁滑下，鼻尖挂着的一滴汗珠随着顶弄不断摇晃着，被打湿成微卷的金发裹挟着灰尘胡乱地糊他一脸，遮住了他的视线，就像他蒙上迷雾的前程，身后的野兽难得温柔地附身吻了吻他滚烫的耳骨。  
紧接着，深埋在体内的东西突然抽离，还未来得及闭紧的穴口骤然接触到微凉的空气，他忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
身体被大力翻过，男人把他平放在地面上，居高临下地看着他，他隔着迷蒙的视线看见了一张精悍硬朗的面庞。男人皱着眉头注视着他，然后摸上他留着胡茬的下巴。  
“怎么不叫出来，是我肏得你不够爽吗？”  
肌肉块除了没情调还很嘴欠。  
“是啊，植物的技术果真不怎么样！”他挑衅地笑了。  
男人没有马上还嘴，而是默默地看了他一会儿，然后得意地笑着摸到他发红的眼眶。  
“这不是都快要哭出来了吗？”  
“滚！”  
他一边扭头躲过男人的手，一边又一次抱怨起自己容易眼眶发红的特质。  
男人挑挑眉，双手顺着他紧瘦的腰线向下滑去，他恶意地揉捏了一下脂肪软腻的臀肉，得到一记意料之中的瞪视，常年握刀枪的手骨节分明，带有粗糙刮人的茧，被这样的手指滑进后穴戳弄，既能带来无上快感，亦是种难耐的折磨。  
男人一改之前急促的风格，缓慢地压过内壁的每一处，细致地抚平每一道褶皱，潮红的脸和紧皱的眉头已经出卖了身下的人，他坏心眼地凑到山治耳边低语：“真的不叫吗？”说话时向记忆中的敏感点重重按去。  
肌肉块除了嘴欠还坏心眼。  
“嗯啊......混......混蛋......”欲望滚过山治的喉咙，呻吟像气泡似的逸出，轻飘飘地勾住男人的心弦，他侧头亲亲山治的脸颊，像是奖励似的：“真乖啊。”山治讨厌这种像是情人喃呢的评价，于是他立刻“不乖”起来。他微微仰起头，用力地一口咬在男人的肩膀上，山治的力气不小，男人闷哼了一声，但他不仅没有阻止，反而将手移到山治脑后，一边将他按向自己，一边说：“随便你咬吧。”  
这种纵容的行为让山治感到不自在，虽然此时两人坦诚相见，热火朝天，但他和这家伙可不是什么好关系，没必要得到这种恋人间才有的亲昵默许，于是他松开男人的肩膀，呸了句“臭男人的肉真咯牙”，但看见结实的麦色皮肤上被咬出血痕时，他又忽然感到满心雀跃，于是他扳过男人的下巴热情地吻了上去。  
山治细致温柔地碾过男人的口腔，灵巧的舌头勾住对方的，轻轻的卷住，在对方追上时又灵巧地避开，颇有些挑逗的意味，他眯着眼，看见男人微微皱起的眉头和染上潮红的脸颊。  
哈，战场上的魔兽一向隐忍，就连做爱也是这样，不肯流露愉悦的神情，可山治又觉得这副隐忍禁欲的样子该死的性感迷人，他抱紧男人的肩膀，刻意地收紧了臀部。  
手指被骤然收缩的穴肉夹住，男人顿了顿，然后看见身下人笑得一脸魅惑。  
“这样都不干我，你还是不是男人啊？索隆。”  
拖长的尾音像是猫尾巴，毛茸茸地挠得他心痒。  
抽出的手指上还带着亮晶晶的水渍，索隆把山治翻到背面一个挺身就再次进入，温暖软滑的穴肉迅速就贴了上来，他舒服地喟叹一声，然后轻轻拍了下山治的屁股，俯身凑近他耳边：“你今天很浪嘛，圈圈眉。”  
像是为了惩罚似的，之后的抽插都猛烈而急促。山治被快感折磨的脚趾蜷起，眼泪直掉，嘴里胡乱地说些讨饶话，然而身后的魔兽并不理会他，只是一味地进攻，活像要把他钉死在床上。  
不知过了多久，他们终于一起到达了愉悦的顶峰，索隆畅快地射在了他的体内。  
索隆躺下身把他搂进怀里，灼热的气息喷在他的脖颈上，起伏的胸膛似乎和他鼓噪的心跳达成了同一频率，他们在弥漫着硝烟味的空气里静默享受着高潮余韵。  
仅一墙之隔，外面是被炮火炸得焦黑的土地和干涸的血液，刚刚结束一场战役，存活的人都聚在一处简单地庆祝胜利，他们待的这个小角落安静极了，山治看着破败的染上黑烟的墙壁，闻着空气中混杂着血腥的火药味道，他忽然想起了自己与索隆初识的时光。  
纪律严明的军校里，山治神神秘秘地叫上同寝室友，说要和大家分享一点好东西，荷尔蒙躁动的年纪里，少年们心照不宣，通通露出了然的笑容，山治浑身都充满着“大干一场”的热血，脑子里已经开始了旖旎的幻想。啊，清纯可爱的惠子小姐皮肤吹弹可破，魅惑成熟的玛丽酱更是自己的梦中情人......  
“白痴！”  
冷不丁出现的低沉男声狠狠地浇灭了山治的“热血”。  
他恶狠狠地转身揪住那人领子：“呵，没情调的白痴藻类，你敢揭发老子就完蛋了！”  
同寝室的索隆和山治都是军校的风云人物，成绩出色，胆识过人，一个沉默寡言，一个热情奔放，他们相似却又不同，两人冤家的关系在学校早就人尽皆知。他们比成绩，比格斗，比速度，比身高，甚至还要比谁先到到教室，谁先睡着，真是无聊又幼稚。  
然而在这争吵打闹的岁月里，少年在一个蝉鸣鼓噪的夏日午后忽然明白了自己的心意。远处的树影下，交叠的人影展现出温柔缱绻。山治睁大了眼睛，他从没想过平时在格斗场上凶悍的室友竟有这样的温柔一面，他觉得脸上发热，他觉得心跳如雷，他觉得偷窥这一幕的自己肮脏又不堪。同时让他更为慌乱的是，自己竟在这一刻想起可恶死对头的脸，不，这不对，怎么回事？！  
他茫然无措，只能尽量躲避，过了没多久，他无奈地发现一个难以置信的事实：他喜欢上索隆了。尽管他看上去爱女人爱得要死。  
虽然这事颇有点难以置信，但有胆有为的好青年不该这样婆婆妈妈的，他决定摊牌。  
战争爆发了。  
虎视眈眈的邻国终于对日益衰落的王朝露出了森白锋利的獠牙，王朝丰厚的资源引来了虎狼，资源争夺似乎是人类亘古不变的战争目的，混乱中，山治带着他连光都还没见过的爱情种子奔赴了战场。  
再见时，两人已是不同军队的将领，在这座城，他们将短暂联手夺回被侵占的领土。生灵涂炭，鲜血四溅的战场上，少年的爱情是那么渺小，微不足道。他没对索隆说任何多余话，然而内心的小小欲望又使他无法忽视近在咫尺的索隆，于是他怀着忐忑的心情和孤注一掷的勇气跟他做爱了。  
索隆会拒绝他吗？会觉得他奇怪甚至恶心吗？他不是没想过这些问题，可是严峻的战势不允许他考虑太多的以后，谁知道明天会是什么样呢，他们能够相遇已经是幸运眷顾的结果，山治不敢奢求太多，他觉得自己可悲又可恶，用卑劣的手段拥有着索隆，勉力维持着这段莫名其妙的关系，还要自我催眠不过是肉体抚慰。  
国家岌岌可危，人民四处奔逃，流弹散落土地的时刻，作为拯救这个国家的军人，谈论爱情是奢侈的，爱情这种东西太纯洁，太美好，太虚幻了，他没有资格拥有。但只是这样肉体相契的关系，就足以让那可怜的没见过光的爱情种子满足安然地死去了。  
山治想起那份放在他行军包里的秘密文件，这正是他今天不顾一切急匆匆跑来找索隆的原因。一个多月了，两军联手的这一战已经接近尾声，足够了，已经足够了......  
他向下摸到索隆搂在自己腰间的手，粗粝的掌心里似乎又多了几个茧，其间还有些细小的伤口，这是以前的掌心里所没有的，他抿抿嘴，转身捧住男人的脸，凌厉的眉眼在渐暗的天色里呈现出愈发引人沉醉的英俊，他不顾男人略显惊讶的表情，凑上前亲昵地吻着他的鼻尖，手指摩挲着没有时间打理而长出短胡茬的下巴，山治吻过男人高挺的鼻梁，一路向下叼住他的上唇，轻轻啄吻着，长久缺水的嘴唇有点干燥开裂，他伸出一小节舌尖舔舐，卷住男人的唇珠吸咬，刚刚才经历一场性爱的，精液味道都还没有散去的房间里一时又充满了暧昧的热潮。  
索隆看见山治微微颤抖的睫毛，他睁开眼，湿润的蓝眼睛里满是情欲，然后他听见金发男人用他一贯优雅而慵懒的声音说：“再做一次吧，索隆。”  
山治总是善于在床上用他好听的声音变着花样叫索隆的名字，尽管下了床，这张嘴讲不了三句话就要骂脏字。或许是因为长久和男人呆在一起，索隆觉得山治比以前在学校时更加傲慢暴躁，但是他现在居然能跟男人上床。  
最初的时候，索隆是觉得不可思议，爱女人爱到死，脑子里成天充满色情幻想的圈圈眉毛居然主动找他做炮友，对方给出的理由其实根本站不住脚，但及时行乐的确是他的作风，再加上两个人的身体也是那么契合，这段莫名其妙的关系就这样被默许了。  
即便如此，性格扭曲的圈圈眉主动求欢这件事还是不可思议。他皱眉打量着山治，双手顺着凹陷的腰线向下用力地揉捏着宣软的臀肉，如愿的听到一声闷哼后，才一手移到腰侧一手捏住他的下巴。“你不要命了？”滚烫的掌心下覆着一层纱布，那是他前两天受的伤。  
山治不以为意地笑笑，他捉住索隆的手，长腿一跨就翻身坐在了他腰上，他俯身埋在男人的颈窝里，呼出的热气喷洒在锁骨和戴着冰凉耳坠的耳朵上。“这点伤不算什么，来做吧，索隆。”男人不可抑制地呼吸一滞，他喘着粗气，想把山治从自己身上扒下来，他们不仅是炮友，更是战友，这样的身体状况显然不容许他任性。  
然而山治好像铁了心非要干这一炮，他坐起来，居高临下地，用不悦的神情看着男人，就像没有得到糖果的小孩子，这个认知让索隆燥热起来，山治无疑是个优秀强大的男人，可是这个男人有修长的身形，笔直的双腿，漂亮的金发蓝眼，会流露孩子气的面庞，情动时会泛红潮的白皙皮肤，既会骂人又会呻吟的嘴巴，又软又会吸的色情小穴，热爱女人却又只能被身为男人的自己按在身下肏。  
他高涨的欲望已经被山治握在手中，能在短短十几秒里迅速拆解枪械的修长双手富有技巧地撸动着柱身，他喘息着挪到索隆的双腿间，他低下头，稍长的金发撩过紧绷的腹肌，灼热的呼吸萦绕在发涨的性器上。  
男人不自觉抓紧了身下垫着的布料，他闷哼一声，性器被湿热的唇舌包裹的感觉实在过于舒服，他忍不住伸手抓住在自己腿间卖力吞吐的金色脑袋。山治的舌头在头端卷扫着，柔软的舌头摩擦铃口有致命的快感，索隆喘着粗气，他不自觉地收紧了手中的头发，手上青筋暴涨，他陷入了两难的境地：一方面，理智告诉他应该推开山治，另一方面，欲望又将他拖进深渊。  
山治终于放开了他，他握住湿淋淋地已然勃起的性器，微微抬头看着男人，湿润的眼眶和小巧的鼻尖又染上绯红，他伸出一节鲜红的舌尖，一边挑衅地看着男人，一边缓慢地舔过柱身，离开时还扯出一段长长的银丝，像诱惑夏娃的毒蛇。  
这画面的冲击力过大，索隆的额头暴起青筋，这是极力忍耐的表现，他拎住山治的胳膊，把他提到自己大腿上坐着。山治盯着他阴郁的面庞，一边攀上他肩膀，一边用轻佻又傲慢的声音说：“呀，不会吧？你还是不是男人啊。”调笑的眼神波光流转，如同恶魔低语般的魅惑。  
男人不客气地掐住他的腰，露出魔兽发动攻击时才有的笑容。  
“等下就算你真的要被操死了，我也不会放过你的。”  
凶狠的话语让山治呼吸一滞，他把下巴搁在索隆肩上，一瞬间竟然真的产生了“就算被操死也好啊”的荒唐念头，他苦笑一下，又在巨物再次顶入时毫不顾忌地发出了动人的呼声。  
男人虽然说了那样的狠话，却还是没有真的做得过分，他让山治跨坐在自己身上，双手小心地避过山治的伤口，扶在他腰上带着他上下起伏。山治放肆地呻吟着，他好像抛却了一切羞怯，在这一刻，他只想拥有索隆而已，至少让他任性这一次吧。  
“啊......索隆......亲......亲亲我......”他小声地嗫喏着，平日里常常透出傲慢神色的眼睛早已被动情的泪水打湿，会在阳光下发光的茶金色的睫毛结成一络一络的，这副茫然无措，略带恳求的样子有致命的吸引力。  
“他好色。”这样的念头在索隆脑海中突然蹦出，雄性性欲的本能叫嚣着：“欺负他，摧毁他！”他向性欲折服了。  
索隆伸手握住他的前面，狠狠地撸动两下，又猛然掐住根部，随后用力地撞进后方，在前列腺的位置狠狠摩擦，又在山治仰起头剧烈喘息的时候咬住他的喉结，敏感脆弱的咽喉被魔兽的牙齿轻轻吸磨着，索隆几乎能感觉到轻薄的皮肉下流淌的温暖血液。  
山治嘶哑地叫了两声他的名字，然后双手抱住他的脑袋，把他按向自己胸前，他挺挺胸膛，粉色的小巧肉粒被送到魔兽面前，他低下头，一副泫然欲泣的样子，他轻轻地颤抖着开口：“亲亲这里，索隆，你很少亲我的......”  
今天的山治实在是太反常了，但箭在弦上，被色欲冲昏了头的魔兽可管不了那么多，他只知道山治这副乖巧恳求的样子让他发疯，他一巴掌甩在山治屁股上，激起身上人一阵战栗，他用力地吮吸着胸前的一点，听着山治愈发柔媚的呻吟。  
另一个男人的性器在身体里横冲直撞，山治却感到前所未有的满足，他趴伏在索隆肩上，不可抑制地哭起来，为他盛开在夹缝中的，还未等到春天便被严冬封存的爱情，他的爱情可悲又渺小，低落到尘埃，私人感情在战火硝烟中显得如此微不足道。可他又拥有了幻想中的爱人，用身体在此刻拥有了他，他是愉悦的，满足的。  
索隆感到肩上一片湿热，耳边传来的细小的呜咽声让人无法忽视。他停下身下的侵犯，侧头吻了下山治绯红的耳骨，然后用染上情欲的低哑的声音说：“怎么了，弄疼你了吗？”  
山治被这体贴温柔的话语震了一下，他哭得更厉害了，大片泪水滑过脸庞，那双挨了子弹也不会流一滴泪的眼，现在就像打开了泪腺闸门，他哭得上气不接下气，一手捂住嘴，一手按住男人后脑勺上阻止他转过头来。  
“不…不要……看，嗝，索隆…索隆……继……继续，我……不……嗝，不要停……”他哭得太厉害以至于开始打嗝，一句话夹着泣音说得艰难无比，他甚至还没说完，就主动动起来，用后穴吞吐着那个大家伙，让饱满的头端戳弄自己的敏感点。  
索隆感觉自己的呼吸都要没了，这种撒娇似的可怜过于犯规了，他抱紧山治，手指抚上他光裸洁白的背脊，开始了猛烈的抽插。  
即使之前已经做过一次，索隆的尺寸对他来说依旧太大了，山治被插得脚尖发颤，大腿到腰腹的肌肉都绷紧了，嘴里呜咽哀叫着，他一声一声好像怎么也喊不够一样叫着索隆的名字，他的大腿开始发抖有些跪不住，身体的支撑全部交给索隆，索隆把他抱起来，然后手又松开，他整个人往下一落，直直的把那根东西吃到最深，山治倒吸一口气，他仰起头想尖叫，可是早已因哭泣干哑的嗓子什么也没叫出来，他直愣愣地缓了好一会儿。  
索隆扳过他的下巴，轻轻地舔着他脸上干掉的泪痕，一双眼专注地看他。山治慢慢恢复了神智，他的眼里流露出无措的神情，无意识地喃喃道：“好疼，太大了，太深了。”很色很可爱，这样无措又乖巧的样子很难不让索隆欺负他。  
他轻轻地往里顶了两下，山治的眼里又马上涌出眼泪，汗湿的金发黏在他脸上，索隆又开始动了，每一下都达到前所未有的深度，每一下都直直碾过敏感点。  
快感让他绷紧脚背，钝痛又让他眼泪直流，他感到索隆温柔地舔他面上的眼泪，身下的进攻却依旧凶狠，他被肏得七荤八素神志不清，眼神涣散地看着索隆，嘴里胡乱喃喃着：“索隆，我……我好像……啊……要被你……嗯啊……操坏了……”  
索隆一边亲他一边握住他前面，下身又是往里一顶，“不会的。”身后的快感已经是恐怖的程度，现在又被握住前面，偏偏那只手还在不停地挑逗，山治又不争气地留下泪来“让我射……呜呜……让我射……索隆……”  
对魔兽来说，无意识的撒娇好像是很管用的，他照顾着手里那根憋得通红的东西，身下的动作也一刻不停，在绝顶的快感中，山治全身颤抖着射了出来，白浊染了索隆一手，男人在他身体里高潮，伏在的耳边发出野兽似的喘息。  
高潮好像带走山治所有的力气，他身体一歪，却没有跌在硬邦邦的床上而是落入了一个温暖的怀抱。他静静地躺在索隆怀里，阴茎抽出来的时候又发出一声濒死的呻吟。  
这次实在是做得太过了，他只能无力地缩在男人怀中，过了好一会，情潮的热度都快要褪去，山治忽然动了下，他抬手扯住眼前金色的耳坠，以前在学校的时候，他可没见过这个。  
“这个，怎么来的？”  
“啊，之前在某个村庄，一个老人家送给我的，说是护身符，好像是什么古老的习俗。”  
“这样啊。”  
摇晃的金色耳坠变得越来越模糊，山治迷迷糊糊地想着，眼皮越来越重，他带着疲倦的满足感睡着了。

外边儿还是一片漆黑，山治打亮手电筒，他飞快地穿上衣服裤子，又扎紧腰带，把弹夹和匕首贴身放好，戴手套的时候，他听见身后传来一阵翻身的声音，然后是男人明显没睡醒的懒懒的嗓音：“这就走了？”  
他原本麻利的动作一顿，然后扯了扯嘴角，把手套绑好后又摸到一旁的枪，利落地将它背在身上，一切都准备完后，他才回道：“是啊，走了。”  
然而迈到门边的脚好像重逾千斤，他攥紧了拳头又松开，心里好像有什么催促着，他随意地问道:“你爱我吗？”  
“啊？”  
“哈，算了，我可不想带着臭男人的爱死去啊，我是为了这个国家的女士而战斗的。”他用略带嘲讽的冷漠语调说着，却又转身走回床边，在男人略显惊讶的目光里低下头轻轻地吻了他的额头，这样温柔的告别行为显然已经超出了炮友的范围，但索隆没有追问的机会了，山治在这一吻后，就飞快地转身跑到门边，颇为流里流气地将食指和中指并在太阳穴向他一挥，“再见了，绿藻君！”恍惚间，他好像又看见当初那个风流少年。

两个月后，索隆百无聊赖地坐在医院病床上拆解枪支，然后又把零件装回去。两个月前，他和山治的部队一起联手收回了一块领土，之后的战事一路告捷，胜利的曙光在所有人心里悄悄显现。他其实有点期待，因为他前两天给山治写了一封信。事件起因是山治在告别后给他写了信，信上告诉他：自己自作主张偷偷拿了他一个耳坠，还让他有空也给自己写写信。  
打仗的魔兽没有这个闲情雅致，受重伤躺医院的索隆真的很有空，于是他写了。认识他的人都说罗罗诺亚是冷漠的魔兽，平时高冷得很，半天说不出一句话，但不知为什么，他那封信写得很长，很琐碎，足足用了5页纸都还觉得意犹未尽。卷眉毛真的会认真看吗？那家伙回信肯定要说他写得太多了，索隆无意识的笑了笑，什么啊，分明是你这家伙叫我写的吧……  
“罗罗诺亚，你的信——”  
索隆一下从床上蹦起来，他飞快跑到窗边接信，然而还来不及惊讶为什么这么快就有回音，他的一颗心就倏的收紧了。  
“信件退回，查无此人。”  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> 正文外的一点废话：
> 
> *这应该算个BE结局了？
> 
> *Z爱S吗？答案是肯定的，不过他的爱模模糊糊，还没来得及明了，就被战争打乱了。等到清楚心意的时候也没有机会了。
> 
> *S拿走耳坠，是因为护身符的作用，也是为了给自己最后一点念想。
> 
> *S应该是收到秘密文件，要去执行很危险，很隐秘的，譬如卧底一类的工作，他清楚地知道，这一去就不会再见了。
> 
> *S给Z写的信：绿藻头，你要是有空，也给我写写信吧，要是我能收的到的话。
> 
> *总之，明白爱的那个，始终不知道另一个也爱他；不明白爱的那个，也永远失去了表达的机会。


End file.
